Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190808051259/@comment-27702860-20190808150134
Bigred0127 it may be that Tomoko does not really understand what a friend is. She may be getting a clue now. But as you say, Yū seems important to her. Grand Grub About her not harassing Yuri, Tomoko seems to recognize Yuri's boundaries somewhat better than other characters (though: the reverse tends not to be true) - or she's just more scared of Yuri. Maybe Yuri's corporal punishment is working? Perhaps, but to think about it, the only other girl aside from that chick in middle school she thought was Yū that she has "sexually harrassed" has been Yoshida, and only once intentionally when she thought Yoshida would never wake up. Sure, she stares at panties and the like, but actual touching she reserves for Yū. I think you are correct that she understand Yuri's boundaries, but it could also be that no one, other than Yū, brings those feelings. Sorry all the Yuri X Tomoko fans out there! I'm still not sure if Tomoko's refusal of Katou was because she didn't want to lead her on or simple awkward/insecure nervousness; but in my reading it seemed like she didn't want to jeopardize or complicate their existing friendship to satisfy her perversion, regardless of her feelings. '' Hmmmm . . . she is clearly "interested" in the idea, but what she says to herself is that Katō's "so heavy" that she fears she will have to take responsibility and may go too far. It could be for the reason you state – not wanting to "jeopardize or complicate their existing friendship" – or it could be the Tomoko fears losing control. Though Katō is not "heavier" than Yū. Or maybe with the realization she had about how it feels to be stared at, she may no longer think her "game" is just an innocent "game." Unless it is Yoshida breaking the speedlimit on a motorbike. . . . ''I think this is another thread left dangling rather than 'case closed;' Tomoko did at least think about doing it. If the situation was a bit less bizarre and one-sided, who knows? Yeah. Granted, Katō was very direct. That shocked Tomoko as much as it shocked the readers and Fūka, Kaho, and Miho. Yū does not offer herself that way, and part of Tomoko's "game" was to "sneak" a squeeze and prod or play sexual word-games as if Yū did not know what is going on. Yū is not an idiot: she knows what is going on which is why she probably torments Tomoko just a bit "asking about things" she probably has experienced which she knows Tomoko has not. Buying her condoms as a joke-gift. One of the other major "dangling threads" is whether or not Fūka, Miho, and Kaho mentioned it to anyone. Obviously it bothers/obsesses Fūka. Katō does not seem to care. I had wondered about the "dangling thread" of Gropegate, and it seems Tomoki's class not only noticed they gossip about it. Hell! I forgot! Does not Fūka ask Tomoko about it when she is standing next to "Radio Free Tōkyō" Reina?!